


Luthors

by batsy22



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Luthor family dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsy22/pseuds/batsy22
Summary: Lena Luthor always knew she would always have her brother at her side to protect her. Until one day she didn't.What does she do when Lex is transferred to National City after 10 years of not speaking?





	Luthors

_“Luthors aren’t freaks, Lena.”_

_Lena felt as if there was an immovable weight on her, pinning her the ground, leaving her unable to move even if she wanted to. She had feared this moment for so long and now that it came she just felt…numb. The only thing she registered in this moment were her brother’s arms around her shaking body._

_“We can fix me right, Lex?”_

_“Lena, I don’t think…”_

_“Seriously, it’s just brain chemistry. We could just...”_

_“Lena!” interrupted Lex, “we’re not going to fix you because there’s absolutely nothing wrong with you.”_

_“I just- I just wish I could be normal. Like you.”_

_Lex stared pensively into space for a moment, deep in thought._

_“You know what? Let me show you something,” Lex said as he stood up offering Lena his hand, “it’ll just be a quick drive.”_

_“But Mom…”_

_“Mom doesn’t need to know anything.”_

_They walked out to Lex’s car in silence, neither sure exactly what to say. The car ride too, was silent, punctuated only by the sounds of Katy Perry singing about kissing a girl and liking it, as if mocking her. About halfway through the song, Lex’s eyes went wide in realization and let out a silent apology._

_They eventually reached a non-descript bar on the far side of the Metropolis. It seemed unremarkable but Lena noticed the group of oddly dressed people waiting outside. As they walked over to the entrance, the bouncer eyed them suspiciously, as if recognizing them. But as soon as Lex got out a wade of cash from his wallet, he stepped aside._

_They sat in the booth in the corner, looking out over the crowd in the bar._

_“Do you know where we are, Lena?”_

_“A bar?”_

_Lex chuckled. “I’d be concerned if you didn’t figure that out. But look around more.”_

_The crowd did seem…trendy? It was also predominantly female and many of the women seemed particularly close. There were these two women particularly close to each other and then they…_

**_Oh_ **

_Her mouth dropped as she watched two women practically devour each other's faces... in public! And not a single disapproving glance was thrown in their direction. They just giggled and held each other tight._

_It was just so... normal._

_Lena felt tears form in her eyes once more, but these tears were not the tears of despair that came before. She felt her brother's hand hold her own._

_"You aren't alone, Lena. I need you to remember that. Quibusvis in rebus, una stamus"_

_Lena's tears fell freely now at the sound of her brother uttering those words they had exchanged so many times before._

_"I texted a good friend of mine, too. Mercy's her name," said Lex, "She has- well, more experience than me in this area. Uh, obviously. She's willing to talk with you if you want."_

_"Lex, I can't...I don't know... why would you even do this for me?"_

_Lex smiled. "Because taking care of my little sister is kind of my job as your big brother."_

_He pulled her into a hug._

_"And it always will be."_

* * *

 There had not been a single day since Lena took over L-Corp when she did not put her all into her company. Even her "days off", often taken at the behest of Jess or Kara, were spent working on the now two companies she owned.

But when she thought about going in today, and watching eyes of pity follow her, sitting in her glass office trying as hard as she could to keep her mask up. But she wasn't strong enough. She wasn't then and wasn't now. 

It was easier when Lex was far away in Striker's Island. She could pretend that chapter of her life had concluded, that Lex had lost his mind and now sat in prison for the rest of his life. 

But now, that chapter had reopened. And Lena wasn't sure if she was ready for where it was about to lead. 


End file.
